You Might Catch It! (Repost)
by PrincessGumballWatterson777
Summary: Reposted under a new name. Alyssa has the chicken pox and the flu so Jim have to take care of her without catching it.


It was a rainy day in Raccoon City. The rain is falling down to the ground.

In the bedroom, laid there a sick woman. She was covered in spots and was feeling miserable.

That woman happened to be Alyssa. She had the chicken pox and the flu combined. She was wearing her red nightgown.

Shivering, she covered herself in blankets and resumed sleeping. The doorbell rings and she got up. Walking downstairs, she reached the door and opens it. It was Jim.

"Uhm...hey there." Jim said. He was holding something on his hand.

"What the hell do you want? I'm sick and I need some sleep." Alyssa said, then coughed.

"Well, I heard that you're sick and I brought some chicken soup for you."

"Thank you. I need that. Just come in, damn."

He walks in the house and founds to be very red. Red couch, red carpet, etc. But the table and other stuff is not red. Red is her favorite color.

"So...what do you want me to do?" He asked. "I can take care of you."

"Pft. Hell no. You might catch it by even touching me." Alyssa said.

"I heard of chicken pox. Never got vaccinated however. I hate needles, yo. That's why I skip the damn vaccine." Jim said.

"Well then, be careful and don't come close to me."

"All right. I warm up the chicken soup and going to do that now." He said, heading to the kitchen. He opened the package and put the soup in the pot. He then turn the stove on and walked back to the living room. She was on her computer, typing something.

"Maybe you can talk to me about stuff..." Jim asked.

"Sure." She said, closing her computer.

They sat and chat about life and work for at least 30 minutes until the soup was done. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and spoons. He poured the chicken soup into the bowls and brought it to her.

"Thanks." Alyssa said as she grabbed the spoon and started tasting the soup. It was pretty good. It reminded her of her childhood when she was sick.

He also ate the soup up because he was hungry. He finished the chicken soup before her and it look like Alyssa is getting very nauseous and she walked to the trash can and threw up.

"God...I can't eat anymore. I need to see a doctor..."

"Okay. I'll take you there." He said, grabbing his umbrella. "Let's take my car."

"Like I said, don't catch it!"

They got into his car and he drove her to the hospital. They stayed there for two hours and the doctor prescribed her antiviral medicine.

"You need to stay away from her from two to seven feet away or you'll have the chicken pox. And according to your records, you have not vaccinated before." George said.

"I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me!" Jim yelled.

"I'll bet you $50 if you can't catch it and if you lose, she will have to take care of you."

"What?!" Alyssa yelled. "No way!"

"Come on, don't be a chicken shit!" He said.

"Well, damn! You are, Jim!" She said.

"Come on. Let's get back to your house."

They headed back to her house and she laid down on the couch.

"I got a home remedy for you. Oatmeal bath. It will help relive the itching." Jim said. "I'll run you one."

"I got some oatmeal in the kitchen. I don't mind." Alyssa said.

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a box of oatmeal. He pour 3/4 cup of oatmeal into a measuring cup. He then pour the oatmeal from the cup into a bowl. He then push down on the dry oatmeal with the back of spoon. He then spoon the mixture into the coffee filter bag. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. He throw the oatmeal bag in the back of the tub, away from the bath end with the running water. When he turned the water off, it took 20 minutes to get it cool. He called her and she came in the bathroom. She took off her nightgown and step into the tub.

Smirking, he touch her on the arm saying, "It is working?"

"Yeah. The urge to itch had went away." She said.

"Well, it's a remedy that my mom showed me when I was taking care of a sick friend."

For at least 10 minutes, she stayed in the tub. When she got out of the tub, he kissed her on the lips.

"What...?"

"This is to show how much I care for you."

"Well, thanks. Now I got to sleep for the night. It's almost 10:30 PM." Alyssa said, as she put her nightgown on and he applied calamine lotion on her body that he brought. Getting on the bed, she felt asleep peacefully.

"Sweet dreams, love..." Jim said. He went outside to his apartment to sleep.

 **5 days later...**

The chicken pox went away and now Alyssa is better now. She was glad she can go back to work now.

But for Jim, something's wrong...

He laided there on the couch, feeling miserable with a blanket on him. He caught the chicken pox. He grabbed the remote and watched TV. The doorbell ringed and he opened it. It was Alyssa.

"So...how are you're feeling?" She asked.

"Damn! You're better and I'm not!"

"Guess you shouldn't touch me when I have it." She said, laughing and coming in so she can go to the kitchen to make some chicken soup.

"..." He didn't say anything. Instead, he groaned angrily.

"Don't worry. I'm your nurse now and I'll make sure you'll be better..."

And with that, she took care of him.


End file.
